Victory, Thy Name is Oken
by FFAddicted123
Summary: Oliver and Miley watch some t.v. together. Oliver wants to change the channel but Miley has the remote. Maybe chasing your bestfriend around the room was a good idea. Moliver!


"I _hate_ this stupid show!"

He wanted to throw his remote at the television screen. Except he didn't have the remote, _she_ did, and that's why they had gotten into this situation in the first place.

"Give me the remote, Miles," he grumbled, reaching for it. But her slender arms just extended out of his reach as she laughed, like he'd been joking.

"No way, Oliver, the show isn't over yet!" As if he didn't know that the show wasn't over, with all the flashes of color across the screen that were singing loudly and off-key. It was grating against his nerves.

He growled at her. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"I want to watch something else!"

"No!"

Finally, in anger, he leaped on her, trying to get the remote from her tiny grasp. She only laughed and continued to keep it out of his reach, which fueled his frustration.

"Give it to me!" In their struggling, they rolled off the couch, and hit the floor with a thud. Wally thought that it might be enough to distract her, but she only continued to evade him as she struggled to get out from beneath him. He wouldn't let her get away with _that_ – holding her down with one arm, he reached with the other for the treasured black device.

Miley snarled at him; the sound didn't have quite the same effect as it would with someone who seemed more dangerous, and she ruined it further by trying to hold her giggling in meanwhile. But it was clear that she didn't intend on giving the remote to him any time soon.

In frustration, he strained to reach further, and was startled when she rolled them over suddenly and sat on top of him. "Ha!" she declared, as though she had accomplished some great feat. Oliver knew how to play that game, and in one smooth motion had her back beneath him, properly defeated, or so he felt.

A battle then ensued, one that they had always done before. The two began rolling around the living room, forcing each other to the floor, and knocking the furniture aside as the battle for the remote continued. The floor seemed to shake beneath their grunts of pain and amusement as they triumphed and failed and triumphed again.

Oliver was beginning to get short of breath after a while. Didn't the girl _ever_ give up? He just wanted the cruddy remote! With some degree of force, he rolled over on top of her once more, his reaching fingers trying to stray within reach of his desired object.

With a same show of some strength, she shoved him to the floor and pressed him down, her breathing demoted to a short, quick panting. He knew that if he could just keep her going for a little longer, she would grow weary enough that she would give it to him.

Moving on top of her again, his fingers grazed the side, and he felt a surge of triumph race through him. Soon enough, the remote would be his. She seemed to give in at that moment, breathing heavily and slumping limply against the floor.

Just when he'd thought that victory was his, she surprised him by hurling him against the floor once more. He certainly could have taken her down again, but as she once again settled on top of him, trying to keep him against the floor, a new thought strayed through the inner caverns of his mind.

She was so _close_. Her hair was hanging in his face, some of it clinging together with the slight sweat that she was beginning to show. Her lips were parted slightly as she took in air at an alarming rate, trying to send oxygen to her muscles. The violet facets of her eyes were glimmering with amusement; for her, this was a game, and she was enjoying it entirely. Between her joy and her struggle, she had become animated. She had never looked more _alive_.

An impulse directed Oliver's movement now. Instead of pushing her downward, he instead brought his own upper body upward to meet hers. Her face took on an expression of mild surprise, but she was too weary to respond immediately, which gave Oliver the opportunity to press his lips against hers.

He had spent some time wondering what it would be like to kiss Miley Stewart, and this was nothing like what he'd imagined. He moved his mouth slowly against hers, encouraging her to respond. When she did, it was like a million jolts of electricity, racing through his spine and into his nerves.

After a few moments, he pulled away to examine her expression. She looked as surprised as she had before, but underneath, he seemed to detect a hint of pleasure. Emboldened by this thought, he leaned forward again and was pleased when she moved forward to meet him.

It felt like she was _everywhere_ – her hands against his cheeks, her breath mingling with his, her legs touching his thighs as she straddled his waist. She was in his thoughts and in his heart and in his blood and in his arms, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, burying them into her thick hair. For a few moments, they seemed to move as one – bearing down against each other with a sweet pressure that connected them, like they were meant to fit together like this. Fire and water connect at their mouths, clashing and churning and creating a force that was magnificent and huge all in itself.

Outside the door, Jackson came into next room with a disgruntled look that could have withered weeds. "What on _earth_ is all that racket?!"

Lily shrugged. "Miles and Ollie were just fighting over the remote…_again_. They were yelling about it earlier."

"Oh! Did Oliver win?!" Jackson asked eagerly. If Oliver had won over the remote, maybe they could play video games together. He'd been training all week to finally beat Oliver at his video game, and he felt like he was ready.

"I dunno." The tan-skinned girl looked bored as she turned back to her magazine. "Why don'tcha just check?"

"Great idea!" Sprinting over to the door, the boy pulled it open and peered into the room through the lenses of his goggles. At the sight of the two, closer than normal and entirely in their own universe, Jackson slowly backed out.

"Well?" Lily spoke up, looking over at him. "Did Oliver win?"

"Yup." Jackson's smirk was as smug as Lily had ever seen it. "I'd say he won, all right."


End file.
